


Morals & Cats

by VickeyStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: This actually happened irl, i just made this story abt it, this was partially my therapy for my cats death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The Moral of this story is to cherish what you have, because you never know when it'll be gone.





	Morals & Cats

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that I chose to write to turn in a paper for a Language Arts project last year, around the time taht my cat passed away.   
> What really did the most damage was teh seizure that he had a few weeks before he passed, and I guess I feel guilty for that because I was around the corner and when he meowed I just thought he was missing us humans.   
> Mocha, our youngest cat at the time, is the Young One, Sam is the Old One, and the Big Ones are the people. I am the Smallest Big One, my sibling the other Big One, and my mom is the Big One with long hair.   
> This is really sad.   
> ~VickeyStar
> 
> ~Sleef- Hey, so there's a huge storm passing over us and we might be without power or wifi for a few weeks (we dont know how long, first storm in the new house) but yeah, vickey was really upset abt Sam's passing so this one is all her, I just wanted to let you guys know not to expect any activity, (posting, bookmarks, etc.) for a while.   
> ~SleevesCakes

The Moral of this story is to cherish what you have, because you never know when it’ll be gone.

There was a home, with two cats.   
One was a young, female kitten, was always jumping around, yelling as loud as she could.

The second was an old man, who spent most of his days out of her reach, and refused to play with her on most days.

This annoyed her, and while she did have a habit to play roughly, she started messing with the Big Ones more.

The Big Ones, who walked around the home, giving the two cats food and snuggles, were all watching them, him more than her, and the younger cat started to notice that they were more careful with him, as if he was fragile.

One day, when the two smaller Big Ones were home, the old man panicked.

“What’s happening?” The smaller cat asked, watching as the old man started flailing on the floor.

He let out a loud yell, twisting his body.

The smallest of the Big Ones ran into the room at the noise. The Big One saw the old man, then screamed, running toward him.

The young cat saw the Big One pet the old man a few times, with a shiny quality to the Big One’s cheeks. The Big One mumbled something, making what she thought was reassuring noises, before running off and screaming elsewhere.

The younger cat sniffed at the old man as he shook and flailed, trying to mimic what the Big One had done.

The other Big One came into the room, immediately moving toward the old man and petting him. This Big One was calm, running their hand down the old man’s body.

The smallest Big One ran back into the room, smelling of panic and fear, holding a black box to the side of her face.

The box made some noise, and the smallest Big One nodded, before giving the box to the other one.

Smallest Big One ran out of the room, as the other Big One used the black box.

They waited around after that, for what, the young cat didn’t know.

She sat next to the old man, watching him wheeze and try to move his legs.

“Wanna play?” she asked, looking at him.

“Can’t.” His wheeze sounded stressed, and his front paws jerked.

The two Big Ones made cooing noises, one still having shiny cheeks.

“Comfort her.” The old man said with a weak voice.

The young kitten sighed, obligingly rubbing against the smallest Big One. To be fair, she had no idea what she was doing, mainly wanting to play.

The third Big One finally arrived, with the long hair that the young kitten would swipe at whenever she was bored.

The three Big Ones made a bunch of noises for a while, before picking the old man up and putting him in a box, then leaving.

When they returned, the younger cat was waiting impatiently.

All four of the Big Ones were there, getting a big square in the corner of the room. On it they put a cushiony thing, with a soft, thin thing, and the old man. They put some food and water near him, and spent the next few hours cooing.

“Can you play now?” She asked, growing more and more annoyed.

The old man sighed.

“I’m too tired, young one. There’s something in my bones that’s making me sick. I won’t be able to play with you, or watch over this family.”

“What family?” She asked, confused.

“The Big Ones. They are our family.” He explained. “They will need your comfort more than ever, now.”

“Why?” She asked, out of curiosity, more than anything else.

“I’ll be gone, soon.” The old man replied.

“Pfft, that’s silly. The Big Ones like you, you would never go away!” She chuckled, rolling her eyes.

He sighed. “The Big Ones are not in control of this exit. I believe if they had it their way, I would never leave.”

“See?” She nudged him. “You have nothing to worry about. Now come and play!”

He frowned, shifting his head.   
“I can’t.”   
She sighed, annoyance reaching new levels.   
“Fine, if you just want to sit on your lazy butt all day, go ahead. I’m gonna have some fun!”

She walked away, while the Big Ones coddled the old man for the rest of the night.

The next morning, she waddled into the room where he sat on the cushion, and sat down next to him.

“Old man?” She asked, keeping her voice quiet.

He didn’t even move. She sniffed, smelling something weird, about his scent.

She shrugged, getting up and walking away.

When the Big Ones came into the room, later, the smallest started getting shiny cheeks again.

The Biggest One wrapped the old man up in the thin cloth, and carried him away.

The old man didn’t return.

The young cat tried to ask what happened, but she couldn’t understand what the Big Ones were saying.

All she knew, was that she found herself missing him, no matter how much he wouldn’t play with her.

Later, the Biggest One returned with a small, brown box. When she sniffed it, it smelled like ashes, the old man, and one more scent that she hadn’t smelt in a while.

Death.

She wailed the rest of the day, with the smallest Big One.


End file.
